pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Trak-R Up1
"Mobile recon tracking system. Specialized radar darts tracks and highlights enemies on screen." -Weapon description * * * |type = Special|grade = |released = 13.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 18|fire_rate = 86|capacity = 7/21|mobility = 115|accuracy = High|range = Long|upgrades = N/A (Final upgrade)|theme = Special forces themed.|cost = 106 |level_required = Level 17}} The Mobile Recon Tracking Weapon System (MORT-RAW), '''or its nickname; the Trak-R Up1''' is a Special weapon added in the 13.0.0 update. It is the second and final upgrade of the Trak-R. Appearance It has dark orange/black stock/magazine well with a black buttplate, a dark orange cheek rest, and black stripes. It has an dark orange body, with a tracking harddrive with a large antenna sticking out, a black handle, a grey trigger, and a black 4x scope. It also features a grey GPS screen on the left-hand part of the body. It has a light blue screen which will display a simplified overhead view of the map. It will display a white blip for the user, blue blips as friendlies, and red blips for enemies. It also has a black handguard, with an orange grip underneath, and a grey muzzle. The weapon fires black dart-like projectiles which contains a micro-hard drive and a flashing mini antenna. When an enemy is hit, it will highlight that enemy to all friendlies as a light blue outline, and display the enemy on the map for 12 seconds. When under the effects of Gadget Blocker, the screen will turn to black, with a red 'X' and the words 'ERROR' written in the middle. Strategy It does moderatately high damage, and has a moderate fire rate, a low capacity and decent mobility. It has the ability to track enemies when a dart hits them, displaying their current position to all friendlies for 12 seconds. Tips * This weapon is useful in team-oriented matches, as the weapon will easily keep track of all enemies to all players. ** Also any other enemies tagged by a teammate will display on the map as well ** However, in matches like Duels and Deathmatches, only the user will be able to see the tagged enemy. * It has travel time, so compensate shots if the target is moving. ** Also, try to make it count due to the low ammo capacity. * Like the Bad Doctor, it serves as a support-type weapon, meaning that use it only when tagging targets to other players. Counters * Attack users at long range. * Keep moving to avoid getting hit by one of the darts ** If hit by one, simply move around until the effect wears off * Using any gadget/weapon with the Gadget Blocker attribute will cause the current Tracker effect to wear off, as well as disable tracking and the map of the user. Attributes * Single Shots * 4x Zoom * Tracker: '''Highlights the enemy hit to all friendly players for 12 seconds, as well displaying it on the map. * '''Bleeding: 4 /sec for 6 sec. Upgrades N/A Theme Special forces themed. Supported Maps * Hunters' Woods * Paradise Resort Weapon Setups This weapon can be used as part of a team support-based loadout/playstyle Trivia * It is the first weapon to feature the Tracker attribute. * It is used the Recon class as its unique gadget in Co-Op Campaign. * In the 14.3.0 update, the duration of the tracking was buffed to 12 seconds. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Tracker Category:Bleeding Category:Themed Category:Upgrades